Stars of the Apocalypse
by Saintified4
Summary: When the Miasma surfaces from the defeat of Nightmare Moon and takes over Luna's new student, she must fight two wars: One to protect those closest to her from the Elements of Disharmony, and the other within herself. If she loses either, Nightmare Star will reign over Equestria, and all hope will be lost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Stars Will Aid In Her Escape

**So I had an idea. This fanfic will include my friend's OC. Go follow her on iFunny by PrincessLunaApocalypse and her kik: PrincessLunaEpic ****.**

Ursa Micro just stood there in the crowd of ponies. She expected to see Celestia on the balcony, but what stood in her place was terrifying. The alicorn with the black coat, light blue armor, moon cutie mark, bat eyes, and a flowing night-sky-blue mane and tail spoke up again. "The night shall last forever! Ahahahahahaha!" Ursa Micro saw the mayor command the guards to attack the alicorn. "Cease her! Only she knows where the princess is!" Mayor Mare commanded. The pegasi guards flew up to dispatch the alicorn, but she retorted with a lightning strike that knocked them out of the air. She turned herself into a purple mist and flew into the direction of the Everfree Forest. After trying to comprehend what happened, Ursa Micro saw, out the corner of her eye, six ponies rushing to the library. She didn't follow, but instead ran in Canterlot's direction.

Ursa Micro ran until Canterlot came into view. She stopped at the front gate, which, surprisingly, wasn't guarded. She started to run next to a wall until she came to a part where the wall had a circle-like formation. She concentrated her magic and fired a beam in the middle. She started drawing a moon symbol on the wall, and when she was done, the symbol glowed and the wall started moving. It made an entrance to a cave. Ursa Micro ran down the stairs, ignoring the fireflies on the wall. She came to an opening with a telescope in the middle. Elsewhere was a wooden shelf with books, a wooden table, chairs, a well with water and other things one would normally find in an average household. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She muttered to herself as she looked through the bookshelf. "its gotta be here… Aha!" She pulled a book and put it on the table. It had a moon and a star with various constellations surrounding it on the cover. She flipped through the pages until she got to page 53. She fell to the ground after she read it. "I knew it." She sobbed. "I was right all along. The stories were true. The Mare in the Moon. It all fits together. Oh Luna…" She stopped sobbing and started to walk out of her base, but stopped in front of a mirror. She took a good look at herself. She had a blue coat and her mane and tail was navy-blue. She had yellow eyes and a Big Dipper cutie mark. But, she was special. Her hooves, mane and tail was dotted with stars. She also had one on her cheek. Her mane was rather large and in a ponytail form. The band was a gray-blue color with a gem in the shape of a star. After she ensured that she doesn't look neglecting, she stepped out and used her magic to close the wall. A sudden explosion made her jump up in fear. After she calmed down, she looked to where the explosion came from: The Everfree Forest. She started to run again, not noticing the little piece of purple mist following her.

"And the most powerful Element of all, Magic!" Twilight yelled as the others started to float and power up their respective elements. They fired the rainbow beam up into the air as it did its signature swirl and combine to encase Nightmare Moon in the Rainbow's power. A sudden flash, and Luna, all bruised up, lays in Nightmare Moon's place. As Twilight looked out of the window, she saw the sun started to rise, and Princess Celestia appears before them. Twilight runs to hug her and the other ponies bowed. Princess Celestia walks over to Princess Luna and they start their peace treaty. A voice suddenly catches everyone's attention as mist starts to rise from the broken pieces of armor that Nightmare Moon wore. The mist started to take form of a phoenix with black and blue feathers. It's eyes glowing purple. "Fools!" It yelled. Everyone starts to back away from the mist as it finishes taking form. "You cannot defeat the Miasma! Not even with the Elements of Harmony! It turned and looked at Rarity who backed away further. As it lunged for her, a beam of light hit the phoenix as it stumbled to the ground. Princess Celestia stood battle-ready with Princess Luna behind her. The Miasma-Phoenix rose and started to channel dark energy, and shot it at Celestia, who countered by raising a shield and deflecting it, hitting a nearby column. The column crumbled as it melted away, destroying a part of the roof in the process. Celestia charged her magic and fired a beam at the Phoenix who dodged it and retaliated with energy shards. Celestia dodged most of the shards, but one hit her in the chest and she fell down to the ground, unconscious. "Tia!" Luna called out and got the Miasma's attention. The Miasma-Phoenix turned to Luna "Now to reclaim my prize" it said and flew towards Luna, who opened her wings and took to the sky. She began to get angry and shot magic projectiles at the Phoenix. It hit the Phoenix, but passed through it unscathed. The Phoenix laughed. "We are but one kind of darkness, Luna. This is why I came to you. We both despise the light. We both desire the attention and love we deserve. Come back to me. Come back and embrace the Nightmare again." Every word that the Phoenix said, made Luna even angrier. "I will not go back to that prison! I will not stand to see another pony get hurt! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" She screamed and shot a beam of magic at the phoenix. She expected it to pass through him, but surprisingly, it hit him and the phoenix fell to the ground. She shot another beam and concentrated it on the phoenix, ignoring its screams of pain. After a while, she stopped. The phoenix was smoking. It didn't get up, but it transformed back to its mist form. The mist looked more transparent, indicating that it's weaker than before. It formed two glowing red eyes and spoke again "This isn't over. You may have defeated my phoenix form, but The Miasma is still strongly present! You may have won this battle, but the war is mine!" Suddenly, both Luna and the Miasma's attention are turned to the window. Another pony was busy climbing in: Ursa Micro. The Miasma shot dark energy at Luna which dazed her and let her fall to the ground. Just as Ursa Micro touched the ground, the Miasma flew to her and entered her body through her mouth and nose. She coughed and tried to get the Miasma out, but she couldn't. She didn't feel strange at all, but her memory felt dazed. As Luna came by, she ran towards Celestia who was also starting to wake up. Ursa Micro looked around, but couldn't see the Element Wielders. She started to approach Luna, having mixed feelings between confusion, excitedness and fear. Luna recognised her, and introduced herself: "Greetings in this dark time. I am Princess Luna and this is my sister, Princess Celestia." Ursa Micro bowed "I'm Ursa Micro. Please to meet you." Inside, Ursa Micro was bouncing with joy to meet Princess Luna, but kept reminding herself that she was talking to royalty, and she should act as formal as possible. Princess Celestia spoke up "We need to go to the castle to find out more about the Miasma, but first, I think a celebration is in order. The Summer Sun festival is still going on, and I think Luna should attend her first. What do you think Luna?" Luna nodded shyly and started to walk along with Celestia and Ursa Micro. Not one of them noticed Twilight watching over them in the shadows, eyes glowing purple.

**I'm getting so many ideas for so many stories, and it hurts that I can't write them seeing as I have to finish what I started, but ah well. Reviews and PM's welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Pact

Chapter 2: Dark Pact

**Having Internet problems suck, but here's Chapter 2: Dark Pact**

The three ponies walked through the forest en route to Canterlot to process what happened at the abandoned castle. Celestia and Luna was considerate to not fly, as they realised Ursa Micro was a unicorn. Ursa Micro, not feeling so good after absorbing the Miasma, spoke up to break the silence "Excuse me, Princesses, I mean no offense but, why didn't we just teleport to the castle?"Celestia answered her with a tone that of a teacher "The Miasma can detect any kind of magic near its last location. It would surely mean another battle if we used our Alicorn magic". Ursa Micro processed all of this before another cramp hit her. She couldn't tell the Princesses of the absorption because they would likely reject, or even destroy her. She had to fight it until she could find something to get rid of it herself. After a long walk they came to the exit of the Everfree Forest where Celestia took a different path away from Ponyville. Luna questioned as to why they weren't taking the shorter route. "I recently discovered a secret route headed directly to our castle's basement. I sealed it off so nopony else can get in and steal any archived research I made" Ursa Micro's curiosity got the better of her. "What research?" "I tried to look for other, shorter ways to bring Luna back from imprisonment. I found nothing, and anything that would have worked, demanded too much of a sacrifice." Celestia explained. Luna was confused as to be happy or angry. Her sister wanted to shorten her imprisonment, but what could've been so important that she didn't want to sacrifice? Luna stayed quiet though.

They eventually came to the end of the path at the edge of Canterlot, just below the royal castle. There was an opening filled with debris in a big part of the wall. Celestia, however, stepped to the right of the debris-filled hole and put a hoof on it, making a glowing yellow sun-shape on the wall. The wall came loose in a circle like formation and moved in front of the debris, revealing a staircase upwards. The three ponies followed the staircase to the basement area. Ursa Micro realised that her base is right under the castle. The basement wasn't in too bad of a shape. It really does look tranquil for someone to study and research here. Ursa Micro got confused when Celestia and Luna skipped the rom and headed up to the throne, but followed them anyways. Celestia started using her magic to remake a throne for Luna which made Ursa Micro nervous "Uh, Princess..?" Celestia could hear Ursa Micro's nervousness. "Don't worry my little pony, I'm sure we're far away from the Miasma right now." Ursa Micro felt another cramp. This particular one was so bad, she passed out from the pain. The last thing she herd was The Princesses yell orders at the medics close-by.

Ursa Micro later woke up in a dark place. She couldn't see anything, but she felt grass under her hooves. Suddenly, a dark voice spoke up and Ursa Micro instantly recognised who it was. "Ah, my new host." She looked around to try and pinpoint the voice's location, but all she saw was darkness. "Do not even try. My power surpasses those who have exampled theirs to you. Now, masks off. I am here." A purple light emanated from above, and a figure started descending from it. Ursa Micro couldn't see it very clearly, but she could deduce that it was a pony. _The Miasma's real form is a pony?_ She asked herself. As the pony landed on the surface, its horn glowed, and the entire area was lit up with purple, almost violet light. Now Ursa Micro could see it clearly. It had a black coat with a flowing purple mane and tail, Glowing purple eyes, long horn, a pair of spiky wings and no cutie mark. Its coat was giving off black fog and occasionally shedding. Its eyes, while glowing purple, looked lifeless. Its cold voice cackles through the area. "My prisoner has escaped, and I want her back. And you will help me" Ursa Micro was shocked and angry to hear that. "I will never do something like that! And you can't make me!" The Miasma laughed. "Of course I can. With every moment I feed on your thoughts and your emotions. Monitor your actions. Destroy your will. Just as I did with Luna. You are my puppet now, Ursa Micro. You are in my possession, and you will help me take over Equestria, whether you like it, or not." Ursa Micro ran up and punched the Miasma-Pony, but he just faded away before her hoof made contact. "Even in the conscious of another you cannot gain an edge" It said as it reappeared behind Ursa Micro and headbutt her, just missing her horn. "My power is unlimited. Want a taste?" The Miasma asked as Ursa Micro got up and shook her head. The Miasma smiled, flew up and charged his magic. He fired a dark purple beam at Ursa Micro, sending waves of Phantom Electricity at her. She screamed in pain and felt an unconscious feeling…

Ursa Micro woke up in a bed in a room which seemed to be in the castle. She looked out of the window just in time to see Luna raise the moon. The higher the moon got, the darker the sky got, and the more visible the stars got. Other days, Ursa Micro would be outside, watching the constellations. She would be the only pony who admired the night in all of Equestria. This time, a world-threatening fog was keeping her from it. She sighed and tried to get out of bed, but her hooves instantly gave in when she stood up. She regained her strength and started walking to the nearest exit. Just as she walked through the doors Princess Luna passed her. "Ursa Micro? I thought you were in bed." Ursa Micro sheepishly smiled and replied "Oh, I f-feel better now" Luna smiled slightly and said "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Most ponies are sleeping by now, even if they aren't sick" She lowered her head. Ursa Micro wanted to start telling her about how she was the only pony to admire the night before an entire group of guards ran past them. Una ordered one to state the reason of their rush. "An unidentified threat is nearing Canterlot… Princess" The pegasus guard reported. Luna and Ursa Micro ran to the balcony before shortly joined by Celestia. They were all searching for the threat until Ursa Micro saw them.

The Mane Six were headed to Canterlot with an army of shadow ponies. Each of the Mane Six had their Element of Harmony on their necks (and head). But it looked different. The gems were completely black and pulsing with purple energy. Twilight's crown was filled with the most energy, as it pulsed faster and with a deeper shade of purple. Suddenly the entire army stopped. Twilight walked forward two steps and channelled her magic. She laughed an evil laugh as she summoned bat-like wings that gave off black fog and shedded. This was an indicator for Ursa Micro. Now she knew who was behind this. As Twilight flew up to the balcony with her newfound wings, Ursa Micro could hear the Miasma's laugh in the distance.

**Considering I almost lost everything here due to a weak battery I'm glad I got this to the website. Have a nice read, PrincessLunaApocalypse. I'll try to bring these out more often**


	3. Chapter 3: Mourning Blues

**Some random author's note.**

The Mane 6, now under the control of the Miasma, were standing infront of the castle with an army of ponies crafted from darkness and shadow. Opposing the Princesses, Ursa Micro and a league of guards, the two parties had a stare-off before Twilight made the first move. She howled like a wolf, but the sound of the Miasma emerged from her mouth. Still hovering infront of the balcony, she charged at the three ponies facing her. Celestia and Luna dodged, while Ursa Micro ducked to avoid Twilight's hoof, charged with dark energy. Twilight turned around to attack Ursa Micro again, but before she could, Ursa Micro heard a soft whisper. "I'm sorry, my faithful student". Suddenly, a magic beam was blasted from Ursa micro's left, and it hit Twilight, making her cry out in pain. Twilight hit on the ground, unconscious. As Princess Celestia neared her, a sudden blur of cyan and yellow hit her. Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, also under the Miasma's control, attacked Princess Celestia to protect Twilight. Ursa Micro looked around to see if she can find Princess Luna, and briefly saw her enter the western tower. Now Ursa Micro had a tough decision: Either help Princess Celestia and put herself in danger as well, or follow Princess Luna and face being seen as a coward. Before she could make a decision, a shady figure dropped from the sky and started to defend Celestia from Rainbow Dah and Fluttershy. Ursa Micro couldn't get a good look of the figure, but she could see that it could fight pretty well without doing extreme harm. Most of its moves consists of dodges and kicks to avoid getting hurt. Ursa Micro was so lost in thought as this figure battled the two corrupted ponies, that it took Princess Celestia to get her attention. She put her hoof on Ursa Micro's shoulder and motioned her to follow Luna, which she did. As she runs off, Celestia turns just in time to see Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy retreat back to the horde of shadow ponies. She looked around to see if she can find the figure that saved her life, as she was just as amazed as Ursa Micro with the shadow's fighting skills.

Back in the tower, Ursa Micro tried to look for Luna. She searched the entire tower until she came to one lst door that ended in a dead-end in the hall. Slowly, she opened the door and called Luna's name. She heard soft sobbing which made her open the door faster. Luna was lying on the floor in tears. "Princess Luna" Ursa Micro asked "What's wrong?" Luna looked at Ursa Micro with teary eyes. "I can't do it. I can't protect her even if I want to. I feel like a part of the Miasma is still in me. Breaking me down emotionally" Ursa Micro ran to the Princess to comfort her, but as soon as she got close, an energy field started to build up between her and Princess Luna. It shot out, separating Luna and Ursa Micro with a powerful backblast. Luna only skidded a bit, but Ursa Micro hit the wall hard and she fell unconscious.

The Dark Forest hasn't changed since Ursa Micro last been here with her first encounter with the Miasma in its pony form 2 hours ago. She woke up in the same spot with the Miasma in the same form in the same area. It wasn't facing her, but it was walking back and forth, as if It was thinking. Ursa Micro didn't see the point of talking to the Miasma again, so she started walking the opposite direction in hopes of finding an exit back to the real world. For hours she walked in the Forest. Her legs were getting tired and she felt hungry. She remembered the ongoing war and started to run, getting desperate to find the exit. Eventually, she collapsed on the ground. "What do you want?" She finally asked. "Oh, I was just enjoying this worthless crusade you had just now" The Miasma said. Ursa Micro looked around to see if she can find the Miasma's form, but all she could see was darkness and trees. "You have quite the contacts in that world. I want information. Who was that, fighting back on the balcony?" The Miasma asked. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. You'd harm them." Ursa Micro said. Not specifically to someone, but loud enough so the Miasma could hear her. Ursa Micro started to hear Its soft, but maniacal laughter. "Tell me this then… Ursa Micro… what do you fear?" Ursa Micro looked up, not believing what she's hearing. "Are you asking me this so you can use it against me? I may be magically weak, but I'm not stupid." More laughter. This is starting to annoy Ursa Micro. "In that case…" The pony form appeared before Ursa Micro. Its horn glowed, and a purple mist emitted from Ursa Micro's horn. The mist entered Its mouth, and Ursa Micro cried in pain. After all the mist entered the Miasma, Its eyes glowed deep purple, and a portal opened. The pony form disappeared, but another appeared on the edge of the portal. This pony had a grey coat with a black mane and tail, with red eyes. Ursa Micro instantly knew this pony. "B-Bloodstream… is that you..?" The pony just smiled evilly. Tentacles started sprouting from the ground, covering Bloodstream in dark mist. A roar was heard, and Bloodstream emerged from the mist. He looked different. Extremely different. She didn't recognise him anymore. With every moment Bloodstream stood there in is new form, she got more scared. He still had his grey coat and black mane, but his tail is now reptile-like with a flame on the end. His hooves and tips of his mane were soaked with blood. His horn started to curve and turn blood red. His eyes were entirely hollow. Mist started to form on his back, creating bat wings with holes in them. Eventually he stepped forward and lowered his head to her. And he only whispered:

"Tantibus. Spawn."

"Thank you, Ursa Micro. Thank you for this new addition to my army!" And that was the last laugh the Miasma had before Ursa Micro blacked out again.

**I have a list of surprises for this fanfic. I won't elaborate, you readers will just have to wait. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Surge

Chapter 4: The Surge

**I'm a noob at Wattpad :P**

Going to a tavern in the middle of a war doesn't seem like the brightest of ideas, but after defending Equestria's co-ruler and what seemed like it's pride too, anyone else would also need a drink. She didn't come here to drink though. She had to tighten her hood, so nopony else could possibly recognise her. She walked into the tavern and sat on the nearest barstool. The bartender, a crimson pony with a brown mane and tail, walked over to her. He was an earth pony, and his cutie mark was a barrel of cider. "What can I get you to drink?" He asked grumpily. The sounds of other ponies' rugged voices filled the room. There was a few mares in the room, but mostly stallions populated the run down wooden bar. She looked up to the bartender, but didn't make eye contact. "I'm looking for somepony named Hellslash. Have you seen him?" She took out a photograph and slid it to the bartender. Without looking at the photograph he spoke again. "No, but tell me, why would somepony like him come to a tavern called The Spotlight Grove?" He chuckled lightly, leaned in and whispered to her "I'm giving you the chance to walk out of here. He told me not to give out anything about him to no one. And that includes you. Walk out of here, and I promise you won't get out with more than a bruise." She nodded, but spoke again "Maybe, but what makes you think I'm leaving here without what I need to know?" The bartender looked at her with a serious expression. He spoke, this time with a slight grin "The fact that there's about five mercenaries behind you waiting to collect the bounty I just put on your head." She turned around. He was right. Five ponies, dressed in leather and chainmail armour with their weapons ready. She turned back to the bartender, who also had a weapon ready. "It's too late now." He said. She looked down at the ground. In an instant, she jumped up and kicked the bartender in the face. He cursed and landed on his back. The mercenaries started to attack her, but she was much faster and stronger. Two of them were pegasi, and they tried to attack her from the air. One aimed his sword at her and charged, but she dodged and the sword lodged in the wooden floor. The mercenary tried to get it loose, but she intervened and punched him a few times. The other pegasus did a low swoop, but she ducked and retorted with a punch that made contact before he went too far up in the air. He spiralled out of control and hit a few tables and chairs, forcing the ponies that sat there to move out of the way. As she ensured that the mercenary wouldn't get up, a blue bolt of energy barely missed her and hit her cloak, tearing it slightly. She turned to see one of the mercenaries charge up another magic blast, and started to run towards him. He shot another blast, but she jumped over it, landed in front of him and headbutt him, barely missing his horn. He stumbled back and felt at the spot where he started to bleed but she ran to him and punched him in the face. He fell sideways to the floor, unconscious.

The bartender got up and threw a bottle of cider at her. The bottle hit her just above her right cheek ad she stumbled. The bartender jumped over the counter and started walking towards her, but a blast of magic hit him on the side. He fell and cursed again. When he got up, another mercenary was closing the distance between him and the pony in the cloak. "What the hay was that?" He snarled. The mercenary looked at him. "I'm getting that darn bounty." He replied. Another Pegasus mercenary flew into his comrade with an angry look on his face. "Who do you think you are? I'm getting the bounty and proving I'm the better killer than all you lightweights in here."

Suddenly, the other mercenaries started to fight each other, with pegasi in the air and magic beams being flung everywhere. The cloaked pony saw her chance, and sneaked up to the bartender, who was now examining his magic wound. She got close, then lunged at him. He yelped as he hit the floor again. She pinned him down and spoke to him "I'm not gonna ask again: What do you know about Hellslash?" He struggled to get loose "Even if I knew anything I wouldn't tell you" He hissed. Using her back right leg, she kicked him – right on his wound. He howled in pain. She expected the mercenaries to stop fighting and come after her again, but when she looked back, they were still fighting each other. She asked again, and the bartender still refused t speak. She kicked him on his wound, and he yelled in pain again. Reduced to tears, he gave in. "I don't know his location, but I know someone who does. Please… let me go now." She looked behind her, and was shocked at the scene in front of her: All five mercenaries lay on the ground. Every single one was unconscious and the rest of the bar was empty. She got off the bartender and he started to get up. "Who?" She asked in a cold voice, pushing him in a half-sitting, half-lying pose. He hesitated. "His name is Ifris. He's a griffon working for an underground mafia in Manehattan. He gathers information everywhere from Canterlot to Fillydelphia. He can help you. He's neutral, so he'll be happy to share info on Hellslash." "Take me to him." She said. The bartender scowled at her. "I can't leave the bar. He growled "I have business to attend to." She looked around at the empty bar, at the unconscious mercenaries on the floor and back at him. He sighed and spoke up. "Fine, but at least let me get my travel gear first" She let him up and he walked into the back of the bar. Moments later she heard him yell. He ran at her with leather armour on and a sword in his mouth. He swung at her, but she ducked, jumped behind him and grabbed him in a sleeper hold. She heard him gag, and he eventually dropped to the floor, unconscious. As he fell, a roll of paper slid out from under him. She picked it up. It was a map of Manehattan. An X was drawn at the eastern border. She figured it was the entrance to the underground hideout. Scribbled net to it was Ifris' name. She walked out of the bar, and looked to Canterlot. From the outside it looked like a normal city. But she knew…

Inside was a war rampaging through.

She walked further into Manehattan's direction. She glanced behind her and whispered to herself "Hang on Micro. I know you can. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ursa Micro awoke in the middle of the room where she last spoke to Princess Luna, but Luna wasn't there anymore. She felt numb. Her vision was blurry and her lungs were burning. She could barely hear the orders that were being shouted at the guards and the clopping sound their armoured hooves made as they ran to continue the onslaught. Ursa Micro felt sensation returning to her. First her hooves, then her body and finally her head. She got up and slowly walked to the door. She opened the door, and saw Bloodstream in his nightmare form walk down the corridor. He glanced at her and smiled before rounding the corner. She ran after him, calling his name. When she rounded the corner, she only saw the bloody remains of a dozen guards, minus Bloodstream. She thought about the map she made of the castle in her head. It wasn't nearly complete, but she knew where the balcony was. She ran down several corridors and climbed a staircase. The closer she got to the door that led to the balcony, she was sure, but the sounds of war were becoming more and more silent. Ursa Micro hesitated when she came to the door, but she opened it. When she stepped outside, all she saw was a wasteland. "Princess Celestia?" Ursa Micro called out. "Princess Luna?" Ursa Micro lowered her head. "Ursa Micro…" Princess Luna's voice sounded behind her. Ursa Micro turned around, and a feeling of relief filled her gut. "Where's Princess Celestia?" Ursa Micro asked, trying her best to hide the worry in her voice. Princess Luna looked passed her, then answered. "We have a bunker in the castle for situations like this. You should come along. We have lost many in this war." Princess Luna walked back to the door and Ursa Micro followed her. Halfway to the bunker she felt another cramp. The Miasma was trying to contact her again.

And she resisted.

It wasn't easy, but she concentrated hard. The cramps were hurting more and more, but when they stopped all of a sudden, she knew she succeeded. For once she smiled to herself since this whole experience began. She could imagine the Miasma lasing out in his forest, enraged that he didn't get his way. The smile quickly faltered as they reached a door deep in one of the corridors. Luna opened the door, and it led into a small room furnished with nothing but a trapdoor in the middle. Luna stepped close to the trapdoor and tapped three times on the door. It swung open, but Ursa Micro couldn't see what was inside. Luna looked at her. "Can you levitate yourself?"

"I'm sorry? Ursa Micro felt confused. "The entrance to the bunker isn't really built for ponies who can't find a way to soften a high fall. So, can you levitate yourself?" Ursa Micro looked a little disappointed "Well, no" She finally answered. "I'm only starting in my magical studies." Luna thought for a bit, and then spoke to her again. "I can help. Hold on" Ursa Micro looked around. "What are you-". She saw herself glowing in a dark blue light and started to float from the ground. She saw Luna jump down in the door, and she followed unwillingly. She was in Luna's magical grasp. The rush of air was s sudden she didn't even have breath to scream. It was dark all of a sudden, and all she heard was the wind from underneath, pushing at her ears. She felt the descent slow, and light entered her eyes. Luna let her magical grasp go, and Ursa Micro's hooves gave out under her the moment she touched the ground.

She slowly got up and saw Princess Celestia smile at her and Princess Luna's safe arrival. She greeted Princess Celestia and started to explore the bunker. It was an underground cave system. She took a torch and walked into the darker areas with dim light. As she walked, she started to see a dim blue light. She extinguished the torch and followed the light. It emitted from a section of seemed what like debris. Slowly she walked to the big chunks of stone that emitted the light. She peered through a gap, and what she saw made her freeze and silently gasp.

Her hideout. The secret cave she had her whole life was now inhabited by the Elements of Disharmony. Suddenly, Rarity, with black highlights in her curly purple mane and tail, dressed in thick black armour, turned around and looked at Ursa Micro. She backed away as Rarity warned the other corrupted ponies. Ursa Micro started to run, but an explosion knocked her off her hooves. She got up, and saw the Mane Six stand on the edge of the exit to her hideout, charging their Elements for war and violence one more time.

**I'll be honest, this took me awhile. Brainstorming names and the plot and the scenes and all that. Anyways, have a nice read. Reviews and PM's welcome.**


End file.
